Kyorokung Okami (Powerful Wolf)
by Nalu reviewer
Summary: Lucy got a secret she's been hiding from the guild for quite some time. What does it have to do with Jellal, Zeref, and Mavis? What does all this have to do with wolves? Nalu and Jerza pairing and more.
1. Chapter 1

Jai (Me): This is my first fanfic I'm actually going to work on. Well, I hope you guys like it.

Natsu: Just get on with the story. Gosh, and don't procrastinate this time. K?

Lucy: Natsu give her a break. She has been working on this for a couple days now.

Jai: Yes, give me a break. Anyhow, Happy please do the disclaimer.

Happy: Aye sir, Jai does not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Or we would be in living hell. But, she does own this story.

Jai: You're mean. T-T.

Natsu: let's just get on with the story. Please, if you want to review, than review.

Jai: FINE. OMG SHUT UP NATSU! OH and kyorokung means powerful and okami means wolf in Japanese

Kyorokung Okami (Powerful Wolf) Chapter 1

Normal POV:

It was a normal day at the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Levy, Lissana, and Wendy. Natsu and Gray were strangling each other. Erza was eating strawberry cake and shooting Natsu and Gray death glares, causing them to hold on to each other for dear life. Happy was yet again offering Carla some fish which was gladly denied. Gajeel and Pantherlily were fighting over who would was better at chess.(A/N: But we all know who would win *cough* Lily *cough*)Everything was fine up until Jellal came in and dragged Lucy out the door. Leaving, a very confused guild and a curious Erza.

Lucy POV:

Jellal dragged me until we were right in front of the river in front of my house. "What do you want now? Me and Levy were talking about the ending of the book Eragon." I said quite annoyed. He sweat dropped and said "Okay, I'm sorry Okami but it's important it's about Mom- wait, where's Zeref I called him a while ago?". I rolled my eyes and said "Zeref, really transforming into a tree. You're the Dark magician you could have done so much better than that." Suddenly the tree behind me turned unto a a dark purple haired man with red eyes. "Hi, little sister you have been getting taller in 200 years you'll be my height." He said laughing at the last part. I playfully punched him in the stomach. Then he started to grip his stomach a fall on his knees. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you so hard. I'm so s-". I was interrupted by Zeref and Jellal erupting in laughter. "Haha, you should have seen your face!" laughed Jellal. "Man you are so gullible!" laughed Zeref. I huffed and muttered "idiots". "Shut up, Jellal what did mom want anyway?!" I yelled. They laughed a bit more before standing up and suddenly giving me a( obviously fake) serious look. "Oh, Mom? She wanted to know if Okami mastered wolfery yet?" Jellal answered with a shrug look at me. "Oh, well yeah I d mastered wolfery a little while ago. Is that all she wanted?" I said. "Um, yeah and she wanted to know why Zeref destroyed an entire city?" he answered with a smirk looking at Zeref. "What after all we've been through all she cares about is why I destroyed an entire city? Well, ¾ of the city" Zeref yelled. Jellal and I rolled our eyes at this comment. "Really Zee, it's the 6th city it's year" I said. "Yeah, Zee why?" Jellal said on the verge of laughing. Zeref punched him in the face and smirked, then said "Don't call me that, and it's was an accident some guy and the restaurant gave me burger with a clomp of hair in my burger ( he probably knew who he was) it was pay back." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. " so payback was destroy the entire city?" Jellal said trying to get up, but was punched back down by Zeref.

(Me: OMG, THE STORY IS GETTING INTERESTING

Inuyasha: yeah right as if on of your stories are interesting

Me: you're mean. Kagome get Inuyasha for me

Kagome: okay. SIT BOY.

Inuyasha: *crash* Oww

Me: thanks. Now Honey-chen pie( help me out if you know how to spell his name)

Honey: yup.

Me: go get some ice-cream

Honey: kay*leaves*

Avon: uh what about the story Jai?

Me: ill just finish it tomorrow or some other day.

Everyone: Bye

Inuyasha: KAGOME

Me: KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE

OH, the question

BBQ(BIG BANG QUESTION):

WHAT YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

Srry left the caps on


	2. Chapter 2

Jai: hi I hope you guys like it. I'm not going to do the recap stuff. If you want to find out what happen in the last chapter. Read it.

Avon: get on with the story I'm so excited

Bradley Steven Perry (Gabe from Good Luck Charlie): get over it then

Avon: you're mean T-T

Jai: anyway hope you enjoy the story

Kyorokung Okami (Powerful Wolf) Chapter 2:

Lucy's (Okami's) POV:

"No, payback was burn down his roof. But I guess I overdid myself." He said shrugging. Jellal just laid on the ground anime style. I just nodded knowingly and helped Jellal up.

Jellal's POV:

As I got up I thanked and started dusting myself off. "Is there anything else mom said?" Okami asked.

I thought about it for a minute, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, yeah she said that the dragon Acnologia is very close. I think that what she said. If I remember anything else I tell you guys. Okay?" I said, and then they nodded. "Well, meeting adjourned."

"Who said you're the judge?!" Zeref yelled and hit me in the head.

"Zee, just calm down" Okami said reassuringly. "Mom, talk to him this time so he was the judge for now. Maybe when mom talks to you, you can be the judge. Okay?"

"Okay." Zeref said sounding like a five year boy.

"Anyways, Okami we have to get back to the guild there probably confused right now." I said. We said good bye to Zeref and walk back to the guild.

(The guild when Lucy and Jellal left)

Normal POV:

Everyone just starred at the guild doors processing what just happened. "Umm, what just happened" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea." answered Gray.

"Gray, your clothes" said Cana chugging down another gallon of beer.

"Shit, where are they." Gray said starting the look around.

Erza on the other hand was in complete shock at what just happened she couldn't even think right.

Then the entire guild started mumbling to themselves at what happened.

(Present Time)

Lucy and Jellal ran back to the guild once they got in they were greeted by dozens of eyes. After a couple minutes of starring the guild went back to their usual routines. Jellal went to sit next to Erza, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy. While Lucy went straight to the bar to talk with Lissana, Wendy, and Juvia.

Jai: I know this is short but this was supposed to be in the first chapter but I had to cut it short. Cause I was in a rush. Might, update as soon as possible I can't keep promises.

Bradley: okay. But you could have waited to post the story

Jai: I was excited

Avon: excited about what there's nothing interesting going on in your life.

Jai: you're mean

Bradley: he's just mean because he loves you

Avon: . *blush*

Jai: *pays no attention*oh that gave me an idea for a fanfic

Bradley: you're so dense

Jai: T-T what

Bradley:*hugs* I'm sorry

Avon: did I miss something

Jai: anyway, my favorite color is blue

Avon: mine is…..pink

Bradley: gay~

Avon: I mean blue

Bradley: mines green

BBQ (BIG BANG QUESTION):

WHAT YOUR FAVORITE SPORT?

^.^ bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Jai: I guess my story is kind of good. And nobody but Avon and I are in this story and I try to make it long.

Avon: so excited about this and my favorite sport is soccer

Jai: mines I football GO 49ERS I'm not a boy (jic)

Avon: hope you like the story

Kyorokung Okami (Powerful Wolf) Chapter 3:

Lucy (Okami) POV:

As soon as down Lissana kept drowning me with questions. "What were you and Jellal talking about?", "Do you like Jellal?", "Why was he in rush a rush?" And "Are you two dating?" she asked in exhaled.

I blinked a couple times before answering. I caught a glimpse of Wendy, Lissana, Juvia, and Mira (who suddenly got interested the conversation) leaning on the edge of their seats really getting in the conversation. "Okay, Jellal wanted some advice; Eww, no I don't like Jellal that's Erza's job; I guess it was important to him so he was rushing; And no we are not dating." I said and exhaled. I looked at them; they froze processing what I just told them. Then they just nodded knowingly and returned to their previous conversation.

"Lucy, do want something to eat or drink?" Mira asked.

"Well, I have a strawberry milkshake." I answered.

"Okay" she said before running off.

"LU-CHAN!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to a fangirling Levy. "Levy-Chan, are you okay?" I asked worried for my blue-haired.

"Lu-Chan are you dating Jellal?" She asked practically screaming.

"What, that's gross, why would I like him? And I already told you who I liked?" I asked trying to stop myself from gagging but I'm not in the whole incest thing.

Levy sighed and got up and sat in the chair next to me "Good I thought that you lied about your crush."

"What, how could I lie? You tried to kill me" I said shuddering at the memory. Levy just laughed as she remembered what happened that day

(Flashback)

Normal POV:

"Hey, Lu-Chan" Levy said to her blonde best-friend.

"Hey, Levy-Chan" Lucy answered. "Do you need something?"

"No, wait, well I was wondering do you like anyone in the guild." Levy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, Lucy do you like anyone in the guild." Asked Mira asked appearing out of nowhere.

"U-um, w-well I don't really like anyone in the guild" Lucy stuttered and looked away which happened to be in the direction of a certain fire mage. Lucy let out a sigh and torn herself away of Natsu to look at Mira and Levy. Only to be welcomed back a Satan Soul Mira and a smirking Levy.

"TELL US." Mira said in the most demonic voice ever.

"And don't even think about lying" Levy said cracking her knuckles.

(End of Flashback)

Jellal POV:

(Jellal's is in the guild in this story)

"Hey, Erza" I said as I walk up to the frozen red haired mage

"…..Hey…" she said rarely moving an inch.

"Hey, I got to go talk to Lucy" Levy said getting up and walking to the bar

"Hey, Jellal are you and bunny girl dating?" asked Gajeel

I swore I saw Erza flinch at Gajeel's words. I almost gagged at his words "What, that's gross why would I date her she my nakama" I said on the verge of yelling 'Gosh, that incest' I thought about to barf. I swear I saw Erza sigh in relief.

Erza suddenly snapped out of her trance and asked "Then what were you to talking about?"

I thought about it for a minute then said. "She was asking me for advice". They just nodded and started to return to what they were doing before we left (Which was eat strawberry cake and chomp down pieces of iron).

"So, Erza what were you thinking about?" asked Gray who appeared out of thin air. Erza blushed and said "Oh, nothing just what other cakes there are". Gray just smirked and nodded.

Natsu suddenly walked over "Jellal, what were you and Lucy talking about?" he asked.

I sighed and said "She just wanted some advice." Natsu just nodded.

"About what?" he asked.

"Umm, about some book I used to have about wolfs" I shrugged.

"Flame brain shouldn't you be talking to your girlfriend right now?" said Gray and gestured towards Okami.

"L-Lucy I-isn't my g-girlfriend "Natsu stuttered blushing beet red.

I rolled my eyes it was the most obvious thing in the world that Natsu liked Okami I mean Lucy. I need to work on calling Okami, Lucy because I might slip up one day. I glanced at Lucy and seen her get up and walk outside.

I had a feeling that there was a very strong energy source nearby. Lucy had always been able to use our wolf senses better than me and Zeref in our human form so she probably felt it before me. Suddenly I felt a burst of familiar power and started to get up. I could tell that none of the mages felt it because they were doing their normal routine.

I walked out the door and ran toward the energy source it disappeared when I got the river in front of Lucy's house. I looked around and when I looked to my left I saw I motionless body on the ground as I ran towards the body I noticed it was Lucy and started to run faster.

When I got to her she was lying motionless on the pavement in a pool of blood. She was clutching her stomach and knee. I moved her hands and seen I huge would from a big blade in her stomach bleeding heavily and her knee was pouring blood I looked closely to see that a sword made a big hole in her bone. I took off my jacket and tore it in two pieces and wrapped her wounds. Then picked her up and ran towards the guild.

Okami POV:

I felt a strong pulse of energy so I go up and walk out of the guild. As I walk out the guild I felt the energy get stronger so I ran until I reached to river and stopped to look around. I stopped when I was faced in the river I felt that someone was watching me since I walked out the guild and I knew exactly who it was. Before I could turn around or do anything or move out the way from the attack he was about to do. I felt myself and everything around me freeze. Then I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and knee. I unfroze time and fell to ground.

"Oi, princess you doing quite well and as powerful as always "said man with dark brown hair and blue eyes hovering over my shaking body. "Sorry, I had to do that it's something to remember me by. We'll be seeing each other quite soon" he said before disappearing in a flash of black light. I looked down at my wounds and laid on the ground. I felt myself bleed out and prayed my wounds would heal themselves. My eyesight got blurry and spotty I started to go to sleep as I hear footsteps come closer and closer to me.

Jai: I hope you guys liked it please review and stay tuned for the next chapter

Avon: I liked this chapter

Jai: :D really

Avon: uh, yeah

Jai: D:

BBQ (BIG BANG QUESTION):

WHAT SHOULD THE GUY WHO STABBED LUCY NAME BE? I WAS THINKING AVON OR TSUYOI

Bye guys hope you liked and please review and remember I'm only 12

:D Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Jai: hi everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I been busy….

Avon: LAIR she was watching Sword art online, soul eater, AND MILLIONS OF OTHER ANIM-

Jai: SHUTUP, anyway sorry I haven't updated the shows were so awesome and I think I going to stick with IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK idea on what the guy who stabbed Lucy's name should be

Avon: and Midnight I am offended by your comment why would she name the evil character Avon

Jai: I considered I was a good Idea to me

Avon: jerk

Black Star: YAHOOO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY

Kyorokung Okami (Powerful Wolf) Chapter 4:

Lucy's (Okami's) POV:

I opened my eyes to see complete darkness. As I started to look around I felt something tug at my pants leg. (A/N: Oh my god I forgot to tell you what she was wearing well… use your imagination and make sure she has pants.) I looked down but didn't see anything and started walking around. Suddenly there a burst of light coming from behind me, I turn around and started to walk towards it. As I got closer I discovered it was a window. I opened the window to see a beautiful pink grass cover valley with roses here and there, and sitting beneath a cherry blossom 15 ft. away was Mavis who was snoring like there was no end looking as young as ever.

"Mom?" I said.

Suddenly she jumped up then grabbed the apple that was lying next to her and started looking around. When she saw me she sighed and sat back down.

"Hi, Oka-"she started but was interrupted by me tackling her in a hug.

"Mom, I missed you so much. Why did you leave? I sucked being the only girl in the family" I sobbed in her chest.

She giggled and hugged me back.

(A/N: sorry to interrupt but I have two questions 1: is it possible for someone to write a book filled with fanfics and 2: I forgot never mind)

"Okay, well I missed you to. Oh, and did you master wolfery?" she asked (A/N; WOLFERY THAT IS SO STUPID can someone help me come up with a better name for it? I think I'm just going to call it wolf magic.

Avon: so creative*he says sarcastically* back to the story)

I nodded and said "But why it was never so important for me to learn it before?" (A/N: I'm hungry. hey Avon, Inuyasha, Black Star are u guys hungry

The Guys: HELL YA

A/N: ok I'm going to make some popcorn Avon can you continue the story *walks out*)

"Huh, I was just wondering" she shrugged. "Anyway, what's this about you and this guy I keep hearing about from Jellal?"

I felt my blood rush to my face "W-hat do y-you mean?"

Mom started giggling and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Mom… I… can't… brea..the" I said gasping for air.

She let go of me "Awww, my little girl's got a crush" she squealed.

I blushed tomato red and said "W-what, are y-you talking a-about I don't have a crush on anyone"

She giggled and started to look at me like she was reading my mi-

"Hey, don't go reading people's mind without asking" I yelled.

She broke concentration and yelled "Hey don't go interrupting people while there reading people's mind's ".

I scowled at her and then she started laughing "Well, I got one thing out of you"

I scoffed and said "Well what's that?"

"His name is Natsu Dragoneel" she laughed.

I blushed redder than anything else red in the world.

"Aha, I knew it you have a crush" She laughed and pointed at me.

I just starred at her in disbelief and blushed.

Once she calmed down she said"So, Igneel's son this was unexpected."

I nodded and started looking at the pink grass. I felt kind of bad keeping this secret from my guild members. Plus I do know Igneel, I meant him when I was five years old and he told me about his son. I would tell Natsu but I scared he might ask me a lot of questions. Plus I still have to keep me secret that I Lucy Heartfilia is Mavis Vermillion's daughter, Okami Vermillion, and my brother's are Jellal and Zeref. I can't just go out in the open and say that...

….. Or could I….

Anyway, me and my Mom just kept talking about life, how things were and what different magic I learned.

"Okami, did Jellal tell you about Acnologia?" Mom asked suddenly talking in a serious tone.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I said curious to find out what she was going to say next.

"Okay, good because I think your wolf powers are stronger than mine at your young age. When I was your age he only thing I could do was grow my ears and tails and I could do wolf fang. But you have mastered Wolf magic, (A/N: hey why did you stop *eats a hand full of popcorn*

Avon: you're here that's why

Inuyasha: just continue the damn story *eats popcorn*

A/N: Dom int fomr mne {Translation: do it for me}

Avon: fine* grabs popcorn*) caster magic, holder magic, lost magic, and millions of others that are unknown to people. Plus you're about 40x stronger than 60 dragons. Your brothers are 20x stronger than 10. Your power is very special." She answered.

Me, Lucy Heart- wait, no Okami Vermillion, stronger than Mavis herself and 60 dragons.

"But, Acnolgia is the dragon of darkness that is stronger than like 100 dragons combined "I asked a little worried.

"Dear you're stronger than more than 300 dragons. Your practically there princess, Hey that suits you Okami, Princess, soon to be queen of the dragons." Mom said.

I laughed a bit at her crazy idea. Everyone knows that Mavis is the queen of the dragons.

"What do you mean soon to be queen?" I asked.

"I'm saying you will surpass me one day".

Before I could respond I felt something tug on my pants leg again. I looked down to see my favorite my two favorite four-tailed foxes, (A/N: I really love Naruto as you can see

Avon: if you don't know what a four tailed fox is Google nine tailed fox images and imagine him much smaller, cuter, and with four tails)Inu and Inaba. I scooped them up and hugged them.

"Okami we missed you" cried Inu (A/N: a girl)

"LET GO OF ME OKAMI" said a squirming Inaba (A/N: obviously a boy).

I felt something grow from my head and my tail bone; I knew exactly what happened and didn't bother to look.

"Um, Oki your tails and ears are…." Mom warned.

I nodded then took a double take.

"Did you say tails?" I ask nervously.

She only nodded. I set Inu down who looked at me worriedly, then I set Inaba down you looked at me thankfully and walked off somewhere, then stood up. I glanced behind me to find four tan tails with brown tips wagging from my tail bone

"OMG, OMG, FOUR TAILS?" I scream trying to catch them.

"Awww, Oki you look like a puppy chasing its tail" giggled Mavis.

"MOM, WHAT SHOULD I DO SOON ILL HAVE 9 TAILS. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HIDE THAT"

"It seem like you can't control the wolf part of you that well. It's probably cause of that injury you got."

This moment reminded me of a time when I was 8 years old

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV:

Lucy (Okami) was playing with her brothers Jellal and Zeref outside in a beautiful field with every type of flower in the world.

"You'll never catch me" laughed an Okami running from her two brothers. Little Lucy was too busy laughing and glancing behind her she didn't notice that a black twig had appeared right in front of her. Little Lucy tripped over the twig and fell face first on the soft green grass.

"HAHA, I told you it would work "laughed Zeref.

"Hey, I thought you said we can't you magic" whined Okami.

"Correction: I said you guys can't use magic" Zeref said.

"Hey, let's play using magic this time" Jellal offered.

"Sounds fun" Okami said excitedly.

Before anyone could say a thing Okami transformed into a tiny tan fox with brown at the tip her tail (A/N: one tail this time) and ears with golden eyes.

"Cheater" yelled Zeref.

Then he transformed in to a black wolf cub with red eyes and ran off after Lucy.

"Don't leave me alone" cried Jellal.

Then he transformed into a dark blue wolf cub with brown eyes.

Okami ran off towards her four tailed foxes, Inu and Inaba, who were lying down next to Mavis.

"Inu, Inaba come play with us" Okami said bouncing around them.

Inu looked at Inaba who looked back at her

"Umm, were kind of tired Hun." Inu said.

"Oh….okay" Okami said a bit disappointed.

Okami, Jellal, and Zeref were in the middle of playing tag when the sky turning into a freighting color of red causing them to turn back into their human forms.

"W-What's going on" asked Okami who looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay Okami" Zeref said reassuringly and hugged her.

Okami clung to her brother as two fluffy tan brown tipped tails popped out of her tail bone.

"I'm scared" Lucy whimpered.

"Don't be were here" said Jellal.

"LUCY, JELLAL, ZEREF COME ON" yelled Mavis who created a portal to lead them home.

They ran towards their mother. Once they go close enough Mavis used levitation magic (A/N: if that's even a real thing) to pick them up and bring them closer to her they all were about run into the portal.

"Wait, what about Inu and Inaba" said Okami who stopped right in front of the portal (A/N: she the last to enter the portal jic you were wondering)

"Forge-"yelled Zeref.

But she had already ran off in to the direction toward Inu and Inaba.

"OKAMI WA-"yelled Mavis but the portal already closed.

Lucy who didn't know what just happened kept running until she found starring at the stiff and growling.

Lucy then looked up and noticed how red the sky was and said "W-What's going on"

Jai: alright hoped you liked it. It may be a while till I post the next one.

Avon: I actually like this one better than all the other chapters.

Jai: awww thx

Soul: you know he just said that cause he was the one typing this time

Jai: you just had to ruin my moment

Inuyasha: bye peps

BBQ (BIG BANG QUESTION):

WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARATER IN SOUL EATER?

AND GUESS WHO MINE IS

IF YOU DON'T WATCH SOUL EATER NAME AN ANIME YOU WATCH

Hmk ^-^ BYE *waves frantically*


End file.
